Where They Blur
by WhimsytheRobot
Summary: One Shot YukiKyo What happens when lines blur and A fight goes a wee bit to far? Lemon, Yaoi. 1st installment of the Change Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

**The Change Chronicles **

**Where They Blur**

A One-shot, Yuki x Kyo Style

Me- I own you Kyo!

Kyo- Screw you, no one owns me!

Me- 'pouts' Fine, Yuki owns you!

Kyo- …?!

Yuki- … ?!

Me: sighs, fine Natsuki Takaya owns you (My disclaimer)

Pairing: yuki /kyo

Warning: Yaoi, and major citrus goodness! . swearing and violence (My first Yaoi!)

Inspired by the song, I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace (I don't own it) I use some lines from the song in my fanfic, doesn't mean I own it though!

'….' Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo hated Yuki, it was that simple. That black and white. The stupid cat hated the damn rat. That's how it's _supposed _to be. How it had been since the Creation of the curse.

And Kyo had no fucking idea why.

Kyo hated that little voice in his head. The one that asked why he hated the rat so much when he thought it was pretty damn obvious! Except, that voice was a bit to fucking perspective for its own good. It had noticed the precise instant that his feelings towards Yuki had started to change. Was it Tohru, that was changing him? He didn't know. The only thing he did no is that the hatred that had once burned so brightly, had started to flicker and die. It was washing away, taken with Kyo's hope, shattered with the pictures of the Cage.

He was never going to beat Yuki, and he was starting to realize that. He couldn't and….. he didn't want to think about what came after.

Kyo's chin lay against his crossed arms; he was staring out the window in his room. Rain fell in little drops, a light steady pace of sound. He followed it with crimson eyes. How he hated the rain, it kept him cooped up inside to damn much! He was starting to go stir crazy.

Tohru was at work and Shigure was visiting Hatori. They'd all eaten together before Tohru left late for work. 'Alone with that damn rat'. He pushed himself up impatiently. 'Maybe food will help.'

Kyo walked slowly down the stairs towards the kitchen. One hand on the wall to keep himself balanced. He walked past the living room and stiffened. There was Yuki, sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. "Damn rat." He stomped into the kitchen, suddenly irritated in a flash.

He jerked open the fridge door violently. "Damn" he cursed, grinding his teeth together.

"Stupid cat" he jumped a foot in the air when he heard Yuki's voice behind him. Kyo whipped around to stare at the pale rat. "Why can't you be quiet for once in your miserable life? It wouldn't kill you, or maybe, luckily, it will. "

"Fuck you, Rat! Do you wanna fight?!" Kyo raised his hands in a fighting stance.

A smirk crossed Yuki's lips. "You know what stupid cat? I do want to fight."

Kyo's eyes widened in surprise then his face relaxed into a predatory smile. "Come on damn rat!" Kyo lunged at the slightly smaller boy and swung his fist at the rat's face. "Bastard!"

"Idiot" Yuki blocked Kyo's punch easily, and then slammed his shoulder into the cat's chest. Kyo stumbled back, out the kitchen door and into the living room but recovered quickly. Growling angrily, he came at Yuki with renewed violence. Yuki slammed his fist into Kyo's jaw.

"I _will_ beat you!" The orange headed boy pivoted on his right foot and lashed out with his left. It hit with a satisfying 'thunk', slamming into Yuki's chest. Kyo laughed with exhilaration.

'damn' Yuki thought 'He _is_ getting stronger, the stupid cat' Kyo came at him again. Right hook, block, round house kick, block. On and on it went until they were both panting heavily. "Stupid cat"

"Damn rat, I-I... I _will_ win!" 'Why does it even matter? It's impossible. Not now!' Kyo thought frantically 'don't start that why shit now! It's damn well obvious why I want to beat him! I can beat him! Focus Kyo. But…'

Yuki frowned as a chaos of emotions stained Kyo's face. "What's wrong with you?" They were still fighting but their blows were becoming sluggish. Kyo's crimson colored eyes stared into his violet-gray ones.

Kyo looked intently at the rat's face, he _was_ beautiful. He lunged forward but instead of a kick or punch he slammed Yuki against the wall. "I-HATE-YOU!" He held Yuki pinned, Golden hands pressing into white shoulders, their chests pressing. Kyo stared at Yuki intently, he looked confused.

Kyo examined the rat's face closely and he wondered. He wondered just how far his feelings had mutated and what they had become. Love? Impossible. Simple like? Unlikely. Lust? Ding Ding Ding. There was a real possibility. "I hate you" he repeated, just so there was no confusion.

With that said he slammed his lips against the rat's in a bruising, searing kiss.

Yuki's eyes widened in shock 'what?!' The feel of Kyo's lips on his in a forceful kiss was shocking, to say the least. He grabbed Kyo's shoulders and tried to push him away but couldn't budge him. Kyo's arms locked around Yuki's waist roughly. Yuki stood there with his eyes wide opened, 'did I really want to pull away?' Kyo's mouth left his, and trailed light kisses along Yuki's jaw. The cat nipped at his ear, sucking at it, making Yuki shiver. Yuki could here Kyo panting in his ear, "I hate you" he repeated.

The rat hesitated before dragging Kyo's mouth back to his "I hate you too" He pressed his lips to Kyo's hard enough to leave a bruise. "I hate you" he mumbled again. "We shouldn't be doing this"

"We'll talk about it later" the cat promised. Kyo slid his tongue across the rat's bottom lip in question. Yuki parted his lips and the red head slipped his tongue in. He rubbed his tongue across Yuki's making both moan.

Yuki tangled his left hand in Kyo's hair to discover that it _was_ just as soft as it looked. He wrapped his other arm around Kyo's waist, pressing his hand to the small of Kyo's lean back.

"Hate you" Kyo said again as his lips left Yuki's to run his tongue across the rat's collar bone. "It's just karma's way of bitch slapping me that you even smell good." He hand brushed across the front of Yuki's pants, making him moan and arch into the touch. "Why do I….?" Kyo replaced his hand with his hips, pressing Yuki back into the wall and rubbing their arousals together.

"This is insane" the rat gasped "There's no reason in this. You're the cat, I'm the rat. We _hate _each other"

"Shut up Yuki! Really, please shut up! It's kinda ruining the mood. You talk to damn much anyway." Kyo pushed up Yuki's shirt, breaking away from his neck long enough to get the rat's shirt over his head. Once it disappeared, Yuki's fingers flew to the hem of Kyo's shirt, yanking it over his head. Now both were bare from the waist up.

Kyo dipped his head down and ran his tongue over Yuki's nipple, making the other boy moan in pleasure. Encouraged by Yuki's hand pressing him closer, he bit down harshly, swirling his tongue over the bite to sooth it. He repeated this several times before he felt Yuki's legs give out slightly. "Kyo…"

Kyo pulled his head back and moved his lips back to Yuki's. His hands slid around the rat's waist, rubbing against the soft skin, finding their way to his belt. He unbuckled it quickly, unzipping Yuki's pants. He deliberately brushed his hand against Yuki's groin, making Yuki buck his hips and moan. "Kyo what are you... unnhhh…." Kyo had slid his hand down the front of Yuki's boxer's and cupped his aching member. He stroked him softly, teasingly. "Kyo…"

"Beg me Yuki"

"Huh…?"

"Beg me"

"Screw you! I'm not going to…ahhhh….!" Kyo rubbed him harder, closing his hand around Yuki's erection.

"Beg me" Kyo repeated, sliding his hand up and down.

"P-please Kyo!" Yuki said softly.

"Louder"

"PLEASE!" Yuki yelled, his hips bucking without his will against Kyo's hand.

"Much better" Kyo dropped heavily to his knees, pulling Yuki's pants and boxer's down as he went. The cat kissed the insides of Yuki's thighs, his hair brushing against Yuki's member.

"Kyo" Yuki panted. "Just-do-it!"

"You need to learn patience" But despite his words he kissed the tip of Yuki's groin before swallowing him whole. "Unnhhh…KYO!" Yuki's hands buried in the cat's hair and his hips thrust helplessly. Kyo pinned his hips to the wall with his hands, chuckling softly. His laughter sent vibrations through Yuki's member making him groan and shiver.

Kyo swirled his tongue around Yuki's cock, he was enjoying the pants and moans coming from his arch-enemy. And that sounded very bat-man. The cat sucked harder when Yuki's moans turned louder and more ragged. "Kyo, Kyo, KYO!" Yuki almost screamed when he came inside Kyo's mouth. His whole body shook with the after shocks and his legs felt like jelly. Kyo swallowed the rat's seed, licking his lips in satisfaction.

Kyo stared up at Yuki, his own arousal unsatisfied. He grabbed the rat's wrists and tugged him down on top of the cat. Yuki's bare member rubbing against Kyo's cloth black pants, he felt Yuki getting hard again. "Up for round two?" he purred.

In answer Yuki slammed his lips against Kyo's and rubbed their hips and chests together. The friction of groin-on-groin was almost enough to send them both over the edge.

Kyo flipped them over so that he was now on top, and in the process slamming their hips together even harder. He gasped loudly, spots dancing in front of his eyes, feeling like he was about to explode.

Yuki frowned slightly and flipped them back over and pinned Kyo's wrists over his head. Over and over they went, rolling around on the floor of the living room, each fighting for dominance over the other. Biting, licking, kissing. Or maybe it was because each time they flipped over it made their groins slam together? Ahh, adolescence. All those hormones raging.

They stopped after what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes. Both were panting in exhaustion and ecstasy. Kyo had collapsed on top of the rat, finally.

He pushed himself up to his knees and pushed impatiently at his own pants, they were painfully tight. Yuki sat up to help, his own impatience getting the better of him. Kyo stood up and pushed his pants and boxers of before kneeling back down between Yuki's warm thighs. He lowered his now naked body onto Yuki's, pressing their lips back together. They both moaned when their bare members touched, and had to stop moving to keep from coming right then and there.

"Yuki…Do you…Are you….?"

"What?"

"Are you …sure?"

Yuki arched his back upwards, causing skin-on-skin friction. "Why not? It's not like we have a relationship to ruin."

Kyo smiled slightly before lifting his hand and placing two fingers in Yuki's mouth. Yuki wasn't sure what he was doing but happily obliged, sucking on the cat's fingers. Kyo moaned before taking his fingers back and nudging Yuki's thighs farther apart. Yuki's eyes widened as he finally realized what Kyo had in mind.

Yuki bent his knees, allowing Kyo better access. The cat slid his wet fingers into Yuki's tight opening. Yuki stiffened slightly with this strange intrusion but gasped when Kyo's nails rubbed against his some magical spot inside of him. The cat scissored his fingers, stretching Yuki's opening. A burning feeling ripped through the rat and he clutched at Kyo's shoulders. Kyo removed his fingers before adding a third, causing Yuki to moan, half in pleasure and half in discomfort. "Do it Kyo…"

Having made sure Yuki was properly prepped; he replaced his fingers with his aching member. In one swift movement he buried himself to the hilt in Yuki's tight ass. Gasping with pleasure they laid there like that for a few moments while they both got used to the new position.

Yuki raised his legs and wrapped them around Kyo's waist, pulling him in as deep as possible. Moaning, shivering, Kyo started to move, robbing them both of their ability to breathe normally. Reducing them both to quivering, pleasure filled masses. Yuki bucked his hips up against Kyo and made the whole length of their upper bodies press together by wrapping his arms around Kyo's shoulders.

Kyo braised himself on his elbows, resting his forehead against Yuki's. Neither was concerned about the fact that they were in the middle of the living room or with the fact that they hated each other. Their minds were blank; their anger was forgotten to passion. Confusion was forgotten to ecstasy; embarrassment forgotten to just pure, raw _lust._

Panting, gasping, moaning, shivering they came together in a burst of white hot pleasure, calling each others names.

Kyo collapsed on top of Yuki, who didn't mind the weight. "Shigure… will probably be home soon…"

"I know" Yuki gasped tiredly.

"We should…"

"What?"

"I don't know. I….I don't know."

"What comes next?"

Kyo was silent so long he thought he wouldn't answer but finally. "They blur…"

"Huh?"

"Their's a thin line between love and hate, a blurry one. I think we just crossed that line…Yuki"

"I…"

Yuki pushed Kyo off gently, and pushed himself up to his feet and gathered both their clothes. He looked down into Kyo's crimson eyes; there was something close to hurt in them. Yuki's eyes softened slightly before he offered his hand to Kyo. The cat blinked up at him before grabbing Yuki's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up.

"We really don't need Shigure seeing us like this…

"Or worse yet Tohru" Kyo chuckled. Not letting go of the other's hand, they slowly walked up the stairs (still naked). They walked towards Kyo's room, closing Yuki's door as they passed to make it look like he was sleeping.

Kyo shut and locked the door behind them, turning around he found that Yuki had already crawled into the cat's bed. Yuki closed his eyes, Kyo's sheets smelled just like the cat. He opened his eyes as the enticing smell got stronger as Kyo lay down beside him.

Kyo lay there awkwardly; he wasn't sure what to do. Deciding quickly, he rolled onto his side, facing Yuki. Moving closer, he pulled Yuki into his arms. Yuki stiffened before relaxing and wrapping one arm around the cat's slim waist. "A thin line" the rat agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This installment is part of The Change Chronicles, which include this fic and 'Spectrums of Hate. There will be more, look for them! For each installment, should I do a second one, except from the others point of view?

Kyo- Please review so this idiot will shut up!

Yuki- For once, I agree with you, stupid cat

Kyo- damn rat


	2. Chapter 2

Read Spectrums Of Hate, the next installment in this series. Which I have dubbed, the Change Chronicles. Check em' out. There will be more installment in the future. There are also changes to Where They Blur, if you've read it before the 5th of May.


End file.
